


A Good Idea

by andantetulo



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies), Karate Kid (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I might rewrite, Kinda diggin it, Seems almost too fluffy for Kreese, but hey, i think it’s cuz I’m tired, idk - Freeform, its kinda cute, ngl, somewhere my angst train derailed into this, sorta - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andantetulo/pseuds/andantetulo
Summary: You’re in a bar, naturally. John Kreese tries to pick you up cuz why not. It doesn’t work out very well for him... or does it? Just an inspiration I had from something else.
Relationships: John Kreese x reader, John Kreese x you, Sensei Kreese x reader
Kudos: 4





	A Good Idea

You had been drinking, upset, and just generally not having a fun night until John appeared.  


“What’s a thing like you doing in a place like this?”  


Of course he had meant the bar, because the place you had chosen to drink your cares away was seedy and not the obvious choice of venue for a young woman, but then again, maybe it was meant to be.  


The little giggle that bubbled out of your chest wasn’t planned, but his cheesy pickup line didn’t match the bravado he’d said it with, and you had been in such deep brooding before that the suddenness of those two factors ultimately shocked the laugh out of you. He didn’t seem very amused, so after calming yourself you explained apologetically that no, you weren’t laughing at him— well you were— but not in the way he thought. You just hadn’t been paying attention and it was merely a reflexive thing. A fluke.  


He hummed. 

When his sharp blue eyes determined that you weren’t lying, he sat down on the seat next you, apparently accepting your apology as an invitation to get you and him another drink. Not that you minded; a free drink was a free drink. 

“Bartender, two drinks. Whiskey and a Shirley temple. For the lady.” He gestured to you, while triumphantly holding out the bills to pay for it. Like it meant something. 

“Actually,” you piped up, catching the bartender before he could leave, “Make that two whiskeys.” You held up an extra bill between two fingers to cover the additional cost.  


John looked amused as the bartender took your money and disappeared to get your orders.

“So, you drink whiskey?” 

“No,” You said, shrugging your shoulders, “Just thought I’d try it.” 

A small smile curved the edge of your lip at John’s answering chuckle. “Fair warning— it burns on the way down.” 

“Good.” You said, nodding your head firmly. “That’s what I want.”

He smirked.

“Well, if this is the season for trying new things, how about I try you out tonight? See what you taste like?”

“Oh please,” you laugh, more than a little cringed out by his words, “Stop it with the pickup lines. You’d be better off staring at me and _not_ _saying a_ _ word_ to get laid than to say that cheesy crap.” 

You had continued laughing, up until the point you noticed the hard set in his jaw, the stubborn jut of his lip, the intense blue of his eyes... staring directly into yours. Evidently he took your words just as seriously as this one-sided staring contest.

Was this dude for real? 

“Look,” You started thoughtfully, “I’m not really interested in—“ Only to be interrupted by the bartender from before, producing your drinks out from behind himself. 

“Here’s one for you,” He passed a glass to John, before carefully setting another one in front of you on the counter. “And one for the lady.” You thanked him as you picked up your drink, grateful for the reprieve. You sighed as you brought the dark, foreign liquid to your lips, taking one small experimental whiff of alcohol before sipping it. You scrunched your nose instinctually.  


Maybe whiskey hadn’t been a good idea after all. 

“Not too bad, huh?” John asked amused, clearly catching your disgust. You glared at him. 

“Shut up.” You mutter, taking one last look at the amber liquid swirling in your glass before downing it in one go. It  burned . God did it _burn_. It felt like your whole body just got lit from within, a fire roaring to life in your chest, but you’d be damned if you let him see it.  


With as much confidence as you could muster, your smacked the empty glass on the counter, doing your best not-dying expression. However, despite your best efforts, the wince that happened after the flaming ball found its home in the pit of your stomach gave you away and it was John’s turn to laugh. 

“Just the way you like it?” He asked, entirely too amused for your liking. 

“Yeah, actually,” you shot back, though whether that was the alcohol or your hurt pride speaking was anyone’s guess. “In fact, I want another one.” You waved over the bartender before John could call bullshit, and soon after, another glass was handed to you. You downed it so quick, the burn didn’t register for a few brief moments. You almost thought that you’d become immune.

“See? I’m fine—“Of course, that was up until you felt it flare to life, turning you inside out in an instant. You placed your head on the counter, willing the coolness of the hardwood to flow inward and stop the pounding in your head.

“Oh god, I shouldn’t have done that... I _should_ _not_ have done that... _why did I_ _do that_? ” You groaned, now more annoyed with yourself than ever. 

“Here,” John said, before touching the end of his glass to the back of your neck helpfully to cool it. While the chilled condensation of his drink made you jump slightly, you did appreciate it.  


Glaring at him from the countertop, you mumbled out a short “Thanks,” before grabbing his glass and holding it in place yourself.  


Silence consumed the space between you two then.  


A part of you expected him to order another drink for himself, or better yet, get up and go find someone else to hit on, some willing chick, someone  _ less _ of a mess than you currently were, but you were more than surprised to find him still sitting next to you, patiently, watching as you finally rose up from the counter top some 10-odd minutes later. It was almost... uncomfortable. His proximity. Not in a bad way, but in a  _ I’m going to make a bad decision _ kinda way, because the intensity of his staring was really doing  _ something _ to you.  _How ironic_.

You glanced away, not ready to confront what  that something _ was _ . 

“Look, if you want something, I’m not the girl to get it from. It was nice talking to you, but now you gotta go.” 

Nothing. Not even the rustling of clothes. 

You sighed. 

“I already told you—“ “Let me walk you home.” John interrupted, making your head snap back to glare at him. This guy just didn’t know when to quit, did he? He met your glare unwaveringly. 

“Absolutely not.” You shook your head, feeling that fire from before faintly well up inside you. You may have been slightly tipsy, but by  _ no means _ did you need help from this guy to get you home. You could take care of yourself. 

“You’re not from around here.” John observed aloud. “It’s dangerous out there this time of night. Might need an escort. But if not...” he shrugged, seemingly indifferent. “Better get going then. It’s already late.” John turned back to the bar, apparently content, finally, to leave you be, but unfortunately, he was right.  


Well, half right.  


Though you lived in the general area, you’d certainly never actually  been to this part of the city. Most of the time you had some sense not be, given the rising crime rate in the neighborhood.  


But tonight had been a rebellious thing. 

A spontaneous act of pain and anger driving you to this shitty bar in the first place. 

A getaway. 

There were loads of bars nearer to your place that had infinitely better selection. You had come to this one knowing that it’d be out of the way of anyone you knew, where you might be able to feel like a stranger to your own fucked up life just for a little while. You hadn’t really thought through any long term plan about how to get back home when you’d set out earlier. 

“...fine. Yes. Walk me home.” You said rather clipped. This was a stupid idea, you knew. But it wasn’t like you weren’t already acquainted with those. 

“What was that?” John asked, shamelessly smug. “I didn’t hear you.” Boy, if you weren’t currently knee deep in shits-ville, you really might’ve kicked his teeth in. But you were in shits-ville. And as much of an absolute jackass this guy was, he’d be your best bet getting out of here with your pride and person still intact.

“Take me home.” You groaned, completely done with this whole evening.  


John’s lips quirked up into a small victorious smirk before getting out of his seat himself and heading towards the front door.  


Luckily he had the basic human decency to open it for you as you went out after him, though he had decided that allowing him to open the door for you also meant putting an arm around your shoulders and guiding you down the street.  


Despite finding his initial presumptuousness annoying, you didn’t tell him to move his arm. Nor did you complain about the coat that he eventually stopped to drape over your shoulders.  


There wasn’t much to talk about, considering you two didn’t know each other very well, and neither of you were quite willing to open up, but at the very least you’d learned his name was John Kreese, and that’d he’d been in the military.  


“Vietnam?” You’d guessed, knowing you’d hit the mark on the head when a muscle in John’s jaw twitched.  


It made sense, really.  


The physique. 

The almost dead look in his eyes when he was staring blankly into the distance. Like something haunted him. 

  
There wasn’t much more discussion after that, though the silence that followed felt comfortable.  


By the time you’d made it behind your apartment building, you actually found yourself hesitating.  


Should you just walk the rest of the way yourself? Leave him here as you’d originally planned? Him knowing your exact apartment might be bad news... _ or maybe...  _

You shook your head. 

_ Stop it, brain. That’s probably exactly what he was hoping for by suggesting this._

“Well... I guess this is where we part.” You say, coming to an awkward halt by the gates of your apartment building.  


His arm, which had been draped around your shoulders the majority of the walk, left a cold spot as it slipped off, trailing down until he was no longer touching.  


But he didn’t step away from you. 

You looked up then, meeting his gaze curiously. Anticipating... something.  


An oddly intimate wave passed through you as you continued to stare back at him silently. Had he felt it too? You couldn’t be sure, but then again, the suddenness of his lips crashing onto yours didn’t leave you much time to wonder.  


You immediately threaded your fingers through his unkempt dirty blonde hair, pulling him further into your space.

The feel of his muscular body practically pinning your smaller one to his was more exciting than you’d thought. Suddenly a one night stand with this man seemed like the best idea you’d had in weeks.  


You couldn’t drag John up to your apartment fast enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> May add some more chapters to this. Was thinking maybe starting as one night stand to a friends with benefits type deal but then catching feelings..? Who knows. Either way it’s absolute garbage. Kreese is garbage. And I love it.


End file.
